


Frisbee

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [15]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Picnics, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On a picnic, Ash wants to play Frisbee.[Prompt 15: “I lack the coordination to play any kind of sport and now you’re asking me to play frisbee?”]





	Frisbee

As Eiji lies on the picnic blanket, staring up at the clouds, Ash sits up. He turns his head to look at his boyfriend, and mumbles, “Ash?”

“I’m feeling a bit restless,” Ash says, stretching his arms above his head. “Fancy playing Frisbee?”

“Uh, not right now,” he says, yawning. “But you can.”

He sits up, gives Ash a kiss, and flops back down again. And as Ash gets to his feet, he doesn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend.

Ash wanders over to where Ibe-san and Mr Lobo slump together under a tree, hands in his pockets. Ibe-san looks half asleep, his head nodding against Mr Lobo’s shoulder, and Eiji smiles. Seeing his guardian so happy makes him happy too.

“Hey, you two, wanna play Frisbee?” Ash says.

Mr Lobo glances up at Ash, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously? I lack the coordination to play any kind of sport and now you’re asking me to play frisbee?”

“How can you lack coordination, Max?” Ibe-san says. “You were in the army, were you not?”

“Yeah, but anyone can fire a gun if their government drafts them into a fucking war, Shunichi,” Mr Lobo says. “But, look, I’ve always been painfully shit at sports. Like, I totally sucked. So, yeah, playing Frisbee isn’t something I’d be any good at. And you should know that, Ash.”

“What, just because you’re acting as my sort-of guardian I should know your life history?” Ash says. He sighs. “Whatever. Ibe-san, will you play?”

Ibe-san stares at him. “Uh, I can try.”

Ash grins, and Eiji smiles, loving that smile. “Cool.”

As Eiji and Mr Lobo watch, Ash and Ibe-san stand between the picnic blanket and tree and start to toss the Frisbee between each other. And the sound of them having fun makes Eiji grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
